Once upon a time
by GothicShelby
Summary: This story is about what would've happened if Shelby hadn't come back until 6 months later. What new pain would she have endured? Can Scott save her?
1. Once upon a time

Chapter One Once upon a time...

That's the way all fairy tales begin. It's true. Most may think this tale is a fairy story, Maybe they're right. Maybe not. But to those involved.. Scott and Shelby were just two star-crossed lovers that were simply meant to be.

How it began...

"Daisy, I just don't know how to say good-bye. It's like as much as I rehearse the worse it sounds." Shelby told Daisy one night.

"Don't rehearse. Just pray for the words and they'll be there." Daisy replied. Both girls were warming by the fire by the Gazebo. Shelby had only tomorrow to say good-bye to the love of her life, Scott, forever. Shelby sighed.

"Maybe, it's best just not to care."

"Yeah but Shelby, you do care. You love Scott." Daisy reminded her.

Shelby shrugged. "Well, time to go back to our cells." With that, they both walked away.

**The Next Day...**

"Guys, this play isn't going to present itself." Ezra said to his unruly cast. "Where is Shelby? She's always late."

Scott stood up. "Chill Ezra, I'll go get her." Scott left the room and Daisy watched him go.

Then she followed him.

She found Scott teary eyed in the girl's cabin. Shelby's bed was empty and her stuff was gone.

"She didn't even say good-bye." Scott chocked out.

"Yes she did. In her own way."

"That's not good enough!" He began to throw things around the room. "WHY"D YOU LEAVE ME SHEL?" Scott yelled. He fell onto her vacant bed. "I love you." he looked at Daisy. "I know I screwed up with her. But I love her. Her scars are okay with me."

Daisy sat down on her own bed. "I know Scott. But it wasn't her choice. Her mom came and took her away."

Scott frowned. "Back to that hell! Dais, Shelby's going to die there."

"She's strong Scott. She'll make it." Daisy said.


	2. Damsel in distress

Chapter two Damsel in Distress

"Okay guys, I know you're wondering why I brought you here." Peter said to the

Cliffhangers. It was already a new year and both Kat and Shelby were gone. The kids were really

torn up about it. But no more than Scott. These passed six months he had totally isolated himself

from everyone. "We have a new student coming tomorrow. And I'd really like for you to be nice.

All I know is that this young lady has been horribly traumatized. So I'd like for you to really be on

your best behavior."

"That's all we need Peter, a psycho." David said.

"Be nice." Sophie said. "This girl has had a rough time."

All the Cliffhangers muttered, "Okay." Except Scott who was still distant. Peter dismissed

everyone. Then, Scott walked up to Daisy.

"Any word?" he asked.

Daisy frowned. "No Scott. It's like she just stopped writing." She sighed.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know." was all Daisy could say.

**The next day...**

All the students were gathered together like yesterday. Scott sat the furthest from the

bunch.

Just then, Peter and Sophie walked in. A tall, thin girl followed behind them. She was

wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. The hood was up so all anyone saw was black hair and

bits of a pale face. The girl had a small rag doll in her hand.

"Guys I'd like to welcome our new student." Peter removed the hood. And she slowly

looked up at everyone. "The returning Shelby Merrick!" Everyone gasped. From what they saw

Shelby looked so unhealthy. And she had a fresh bruise on her cheek.

Scott got up and walked over to her. "Shelby?" he said.

Shelby looked at him but didn't answer. She just slowly backed away from him. Clutching

her rag doll.

"What happened to her?" Scott asked Peter.

"She won't talk about it." Peter said. " in fact, she won't talk at all."

"What do you mean? You don't know? That's your job!" Daisy shot. "Look at her. She's

like a zombie." Shelby looked at Scott then Daisy. They both saw something that terrified them.

There was fear in Shelby's eyes.

"Yeah Peter. You are the head person here." Juliet said.

"Yah man. It looks like somebody tortured her." Auggie spoke up.

"Calm down guys." Sophie said Shelby just stood there and watched everyone. She looked

at Scott. Then, she ran out of the lodge.

"Shelby!" Scott called after her. He saw her head into the girl's cabin. He ran after her.

"Shelby!" Scott called softly, when he entered the cabin. He saw Shelby's stuff on her old bed.

Then, he heard sobbing in the bathroom. He walked in and saw Shelby huddled in a corner with

her doll. Scott kneeled in front of her."what's wrong love?" When she didn't answer Scott gently

lifted her chin. He saw her tear stained cheeks. "Please tell me Shel."

Shelby swallowed. Then, in a soft voice she whispered, "Walt."

Scott's face twisted in anger. "What did he do to you?" he asked softly.

Shelby realized he was really there finally. "N..nothing." She got up and walked into the

bedroom pretending Scott wasn't there. She unzipped her hoodie and removed it. Revealing a

black tank top and a badly scarred back.

"Shelby!" Scott whispered. "What happened, Shel? He did this to you didn't he Shelby?"

Scott turned her around so she faced him. "Please Shel, say something." He pleaded.

Shelby took a deep breath. "I... I..." She kept stuttering until Sophie and Daisy came in.

Shelby saw them and ran back into the bathroom. Right where Scott found her.

Scott started after her. But Sophie held him back. "Scott, Shelby needs to be alone. She's

been deeply traumatized. Give her time." Scott didn't want to listen. But he knew Sophie was right.

"I'll watch her Scott." Daisy promised. Scott smiled grimly. Then he and Sophie left.

Daisy walked into the bathroom. She saw Shelby rocking back and fourth. Daisy closed the

door behind her and crouched down in front of Shelby.

"Shelby?" Daisy called softly. Shelby looked up and suddenly threw her arms around Daisy.

Shelby began crying extremely hard.


	3. Her pain

Chapter 3 her pain

When Shelby splashed water on her face she calmed down a bit. "Where is everyone?"

Shelby asked Daisy.

"One of Peter's hikes." Daisy replied. "He told me to stay with you." Shelby slowly nodded

and Daisy handed her a towel. They both walked back into the bed room. Shelby now had a pair

of black sweat pants on and her black tank top. She sat Indian style on her old bed. _I'm so glad_

_I'm back. _Shelby thought to herself. Daisy sat the same way on her bed and smiled to Shelby.

"Shelby, what happened?" Daisy asked. Shelby looked at her for a while and then took a deep

breath.

"May as well tell you. You were always there for me." Shelby sighed. "Okay. Well, you

knew from my first letter that Jess went with my real father. Which is good because I prefer her

to be far away. But with Walt's condition.. He had to stay out of work for six months. They were

afraid working would give him another heart attack. My mom was going to send me back to

school but there was only three months left of school. So she decided to wait until September.

Mom had to work three jobs and had about five hours to come home and sleep." Shelby started

to tear up again. "I was alone. With him. For six months. Six months!" She chocked out. Daisy

came over to Shelby's bed and sat next to her.

"I'm here Shel." Was all Daisy said.

Shelby continued. "So when he finally got better, he'd come into my room. Not just at

night. No. Now he could come in whenever he wanted. And I tried to stop him. I threw things

at him. I hit him with anything I could find. But nothing ever helped. So he'd tie me down."

Shelby showed Daisy the markings on her wrists. "I struggled, but he'd just hit me. One time,"

her voice broke. " He tied me face down and scraped my back with rusted nails." She shivered.

"All because I tried to scream. After a while I gave up fighting. But I got out of the house during

the day. I met this 'goth' girl and she reminded me of you. She was really nice. Her name was

Harmony. Her whole group liked me. So I dyed my hair and altered my wardrobe. They were my

friends." Shelby paused thinking. "I..I never tried to run. Because every time I thought about it,

Scott's face would flash in my mind. And I thought, 'If I ever go back to Horizon, I couldn't go

back as trash. I still remember the look on Scott's face when he found out. I never wanted him to

think that way about me again.' So I stayed. Not just because of Scott. Because I didn't want to

be the runaway slut girl anymore." Shelby brushed away some fallen tears. "So last week he came

after me again. The only thing I could find was an old baseball bat. First, he gave me this bruise.

And it knocked me out. When I came to he was raping me. So, I hit him. And I kept hitting him

until he was bleeding internally. I didn't stop till my mother came in. She took me to the cops

and they asked why I did it. I told them the story and from my wounds they believed me. So they

locked up Walt." Shelby saw a confused look on Daisy's face. "Yeah he's alive. I only beat him an

inch from death. But he's alive. The bastard is alive." Daisy wrapped her arms around Shelby and

both girls cried.


	4. Not telling

Chapter 4 Not telling

The next morning before class Shelby pulled Daisy aside. "Promise me you won't tell

Scott." Daisy sighed.

"Fine, but eventually you'll have to tell him. You know that." Daisy said.

"I know and I will." Shelby replied. Then they walked to class.

During class Shelby was seated next to Scott. Scott tried to talk to her. But he was

scolded by the teacher. In the middle of class Shelby was called to the nurse. Shelby left her

books and left the room slowly.

When she walked into the nurse's cabin, Sophie was there.

"Okay Shelby, you're going to have to take your sweater down and pull off the straps on

your top. We need to clean those cuts." Shelby sat on the stool and did as Sophie said. "So have

you talked to Scott?" Sophie asked. Obviously she and Peter knew what happened. But Shelby

wouldn't let them tell anyone. Shelby shook her head. "You should tell him."

"I know. Daisy already said that." She sighed.

"You know Shelby, Scott has had a hard 6 months too. Not as bad as you. But still not

good." Sophie told her applying the rubbing alcohol.

Shelby winced. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well first you left. You were the only one that understood him. Then, Scott's dad came

back with Elaine and told him that he believed Elaine. Also, that Scott was on his own. Shelby,

his dad cut him out of his life."

"That bastard!" Sophie cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Sophie finished cleaning Shelby's wounds. "Okay kid you can go back to class." With that

Shelby thanked Sophie and walked back to class.

In class, Shelby sat down and opened her notebook. Inside was a note from Scott. It said:

_Shelby,_

_Words cannot express how glad I am that you are back in my life again. I just wish you'd tell _

_me what happened to you. I was so stressed and worried these passed 6 months. Meet me at _

_the docks after class._

_Love always,_

_Scott_

Shelby put the note in her pocket and the bell rang dismissing class. Shelby sighed and

walked to the docks. Scott was there already waiting for her. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Shelby replied.

"Look, I know you've been through hell. I just want to know what happened. I can't stand

to see you this way." He grabbed her hand. "Please Shel. You can tell me."

Shelby pulled her hand away. "You want me to confide in you? You are unbelievable! After

you judged me about my street life. You want me to tell you more of my pain?"

Scott frowned. "I've already apologized for that. I was a jerk and I really am sorry."

"Scott you weren't there when I needed you the most. I debated forever whether or not to

tell you. Then, when I finally decide to you turn your back on me. I was there when you needed

me and I never judged you."

"I know that Shel. You where the only one who didn't. And I screwed up. But I am willing

to spend the rest of this life and the next to make up for it."

"I'll tell you what happened when I'm ready to. But I didn't go on the streets this time. Just

so you know. I didn't have it that easy this time." Shelby turned and walked away before Scott

could say anything.


	5. Group

Chapter 5 group

That night Peter called a group meeting. Juliet, Auggie and Ezra sat on the couch. Scott

and David took the two lounge chairs. Daisy sat on the arm of the couch. And Shelby sat on the

floor with her doll. "Okay guys. Tonight's session we're going to pass around the stick and tell

each other our fears. Juliet." Peter passed it to Juliet.

"I'm afraid of flying." Juliet said. Then passed the stick to Auggie.

"I'm afraid of my old gang back home." Auggie passed to David.

"I'm afraid of clowns." He passed to Ezra.

"I'm afraid of rejection." He looked at Daisy then passed her the stick.

"I'm afraid of relationships." Daisy passed to Scott.

"I'm afraid of pain." He looked at Shelby and held her gaze for a minute. And gave her

the stick.

Shelby thought for a minute. She looked down and loudly whispered, " I'm afraid of being

alive." She handed the stick to Peter. Every one looked at Shelby.

Peter cleared his throat. "Okay now we're going to go around and tell each other why

we're afraid of these things. Juliet."

"I'm just afraid the plane will crash. Auggie?" Juliet said.

"I betrayed my gang. And there's a penalty. David?"

"Clowns are just creepy. Ez?"

"I hate not feeling good about myself. Dais?"

"Relationships are scary. Trusting and sharing. I can't do it. Scott?"

"Nobody deserves to go through pain. Especially innocent people. Shel?"

Everyone looked back at Shelby. She sat in silence for a while. Then said, "Walt." And

pulled her legs protectively to her chest.

"Alright. That was great." Peter said. "You can go." Shelby was the first to rush out. Scott

watched her go and held back tears.


	6. Avoiding

Chapter 6 avoiding

Shelby had been back for two weeks. And Scott still didn't know what had happened to

her. _Why did I have to screw up?_ He thought to himself. In the kitchen he and Shelby had dishes.

So Scott washed while Shelby dried. He tried to talk to her. "Why are you avoiding me?" He

whispered so only Shelby heard.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just have nothing to say to you." Shelby dried a plate Scott had

just rinsed.

"Why not? I thought we were friends." He looked at her.

"Friends take you as is, Scott. So forgive me I didn't know **_we _**were friends." She shot

back.

Scott slammed a plate down and it broke. "Dammit Shelby! I'm trying. I've been trying.

Before you left I finally realized that your scars were okay with me. I can accept them and your

new ones too." he looked into her eyes.

Shelby wanted to tell him everything right there. _Damn those eyes._ She thought.

"Eventually, I'll tell you. What more do you want from me?" She looked at him.

"Your trust." was all he said. "I know I screwed up Shel. But I learned from what I lost.

You. I already lost you once. That taught me enough. You didn't even say goodbye. I felt my

heart rip in two. I could never make that mistake again." He held her and kissed her on the lips.

It was hard at first but then it softened. Shelby let him kiss her. She felt her knees start to

weaken. She pulled away.

"No. Scott don't push me. I'll tell you when I'm good and ready. If you can't wait then I

won't tell you ever. Just leave me the hell alone!" She took off her apron and stormed out.

"Great job Barringer." Scott said aloud. Then began to pick up the broken pieces of the

plate he broke.

Shelby got in the girl's cabin and let out a loud scream. Daisy and Juliet looked at her.

"Sorry." Shelby muttered.

"What did he do now?" Daisy asked.

"He just won't leave me alone! He's always badgering me . Gah I can't take it!" Shelby

shouted.

"He's just worried and concerned." Daisy said.

"I know and it's nice but I'll tell him in my own sweet time. Why does he even care?"

Shelby asked to nobody in particular.

"You're kidding!" Juliet said. "You're not serious."

"What are you mumbling about Princess?" Shelby shot.

Juliet ignored it. "Scott is completely and totally in love with you."

"No he's not."Shelby reassured her.

"Oh yes he is. You didn't see him when you left. He was heartbroken." Juliet smiled then

walked into the bathroom.

"She's kidding right?" Shelby asked Daisy. Daisy just looked at Shelby then got into bed.

Author's note: hey guys! I'm so glad everyone likes this story. I thought no one would like it. I actually have it all in my head on what I'm going to do with this story. Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys keep me going..

MoRbId ShElBy


	7. Assignment from hell

Chapter 7 assignment from hell

Shelby walked into Sophie's class the next day. She took her seat at Daisy's table. When

everyone was in Sophie greeted them. "Okay guys. We're going to try a new kind of assignment."

Everyone groaned. "You will be writing a story about yourself and one other person. This story

can be under any category; fantasy, horror, comedy or romance. The choice is yours."

"Do we get to choose the characters?" Daisy asked.

"Well sort of. Yourself, is a character and you have one other person. I choose the other

person. In this assignment you have to include both persons back rounds and how they came to

be at Horizon."

"Wonderful." Shelby muttered. Sophie frowned at everyone.

"Come on guys. This will be fun."

"Is your idea of fun hanging mid-air by your thumbs?" Daisy questioned. Everyone

laughed.

"Haha funny. Okay Juliet your person is Auggie." Juliet smiled happily. "Auggie yours is

Juliet. Daisy your other character is Ezra and Ezra's character is Daisy." Shelby let out a moan.

"And Shelby..."

"I know I have Scott and Scott has me. How quaint." She looked at Scott who avoided

her gaze.

"Sorry Shelby. Anyway your stories are due in two days." The bell rang and Shelby

watched at Scott stormed off. Shelby bit her lip and chased after him. She found him in the

Gazebo sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Shelby walked over.

"Problem?" She asked. Scott raised his head and looked at her.

"You want me to tell you what's up when you can't even tell me." He scoffed.

"Fine don't tell me. Just remember who judged whom." She began to walk away.

"Wait! Okay you can stay." Shelby sat down in front of Scott. "Shel, do you even like me

anymore?" he asked. Shelby was taken aback by his question.

"Yes Scott I do. You're the only thing that kept me going at home. And why I didn't end

up on the streets again. But I was really hurt that you pushed me aside." She said.

Scott looked at her. "I will regret that moment for the rest of my life. You were the best to

me. You didn't judge me. But when you told me about your past I judged you. I did what I was

afraid someone would do to me. I betrayed your trust." He looked at her. " I don't know what

else to say." Shelby brought her first he didn't react. But only for a millisecond. He wrapped his

arms around her and kissed her back. When they broke apart Shelby looked at him.

"You said enough. You're forgiven." She kissed him again. "Okay Scott I'm going to tell

you what happened now." He looked at her and nodded. Shelby began to tell Scott the same

story she told Daisy. She had rehearsed over and over in her head. So that when she finally told

Scott she wouldn't break down and cry. When she told him about the rusted nails on her back

she almost did cry. The memories were still there. But she kept it in. When she finished they

both had tears streaming down their faces. He then took her in his arms.

"Oh Shel, I'm so so... I promise he'll never get you. When we leave Horizon we'll run

away far away." Shelby pulled away.

"Don't you get it Scott. I'll never be safe. He'll get out. And then he'll come after me.

He'll always be there. My freaking shadow. I can't be with anyone." She got up and walked away.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys but I'm going to busy all day tomorrow so I can't update. But I'll give you a great surprise chapter on Tuesday. Love MoRbId ShElBy**


	8. Scott's tale

Chapter 8 Scott's tale

Shelby hadn't spoken to Scott for two days. Their assignment was due today. So Shelby

walked into the classroom.

"Okay guys. Pass in your assignments." Sophie collected them. Then pulled one out and

read it over briefly. "Anyone want to read theirs?" No one answered. " Oh come on. Scott want

to read yours?" Scott shook his head. "Well if no one wants to I'll pick at random. Shelby."

Shelby sighed. "But I don't want you to read yours. I want you to read Scott's." Shelby looked

dumbfounded.

"What?" She looked at Scott. He looked down in embarrassment. "Okay, sure." Sophie

handed Shelby his assignment. "Once upon a time. By Scott Barringer." She began.

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Shelby."_ Shelby looked at Scott.

_Even though Shelby was a princess she had a hard home life. Her stepfather, the King, used to_

_abuse Shelby. He had always thought of her as a wench. But Shelby tried to tell her mother the Queen. _

_The Queen never believed her. So one day Shelby ran away. Soon after Shelby grew very hungry. For_

_the money she took with her had run out. So Shelby became what the King always thought her as. A_

_wench. Shelby hated it. But it was the only way to survive. One day, the King's guards found Shelby and_

_sent her to the kingdom of Horizon."_

Everyone laughed. Shelby looked at Scott again and then continued.

"_Shelby was_ _there for a while. But she didn't make friends. There were some students already_

_here. Yet Shelby couldn't stand them. Until one day the handsome Prince_ _Scott came to_ _the kingdom._

_Shelby automatically wanted him. But Scott was troubled Prince. He himself had a lot of skeleton's in_

_his closet. He thought Shelby was a wench so he decided to be with a girl named Juliet. But soon he and_

_Juliet ended. Shelby was still there waiting and hoping he'd come to her. Then, a horrible storm came to_

_Horizon. Everyone was to stay in the castle. But Princess Shelby lured Prince Scott away with her_

_beauty. In his weakness, he told Princess Shelby about his past. About how his stepmother abused him._

_Shelby still accepted him. Scott never had that before. After that they became great friends. Scott tried to_

_escape Horizon. But he could never leave Shelby. Until, Shelby told Scott about her past. Scott couldn't_

_believe that someone this beautiful could subject herself to something that ugly. So he refused to speak to_

_her."_

"_While the kingdom was putting on a play, Shelby's mother_, _the Queen decided she was going to_

_take Shelby out of Horizon Shelby couldn't leave Scott. But she couldn't bring herself to say good bye. So_

_she left without a word to him."_

This time when Shelby looked at Scott his eyes held unshed tears.

"_Six months of pain for both of them, Princess Shelby returned. But she's different. Her skin is_

_paler. Her hair darker. Yet Scott still sees her as the most beautiful person in the world. He's overjoyed_

_that's she's returned. Shelby wouldn't talk to anyone. Except her best friend Lady Daisy. Scott tried to_

_talk to her but she avoided him. Then, Shelby finally tells him what happened to her. All the pain and_

_hate she endured. Scott is shattered. That someone could ever hurt the Princess like that. So he takes_

_Shelby to a remote kingdom and they wed."_

"_He promises to protect her with every weapon ever made in the world. And they live happily ever_

_after." _Shelby broke off with tears running from her eyes. Scott too was crying. Shelby threw the

papers down and ran out of class.


	9. Everything i do

Chapter 9 Everything I do

Shelby had isolated herself in the girl's cabin for three days now. She truly loved Scott.

But she was scared. That maybe one day he'd look back and regret his choice. Or that Walt

would find her and hurt Scott. Just then, Daisy burst into Shelby's thoughts.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"You have to come see this." Daisy grabbed her hand.

"But I don't want to go anywhere." Shelby replied.

"You have to see this. Trust me You _need _to see this." Daisy pulled her out of the room

and dragged her to the lodge. Shelby and Daisy walked in and saw a stage set up. With speakers

and a microphone. Everyone was there. Peter, Sophie, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra, David, and Daisy.

But no Scott.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked. But no one answered. Because Scott had just walked on

stage.

"Hi everyone! The song I'm about to sing is called _'Everything I do'_, and it's by Bryan

Adams. This song is for the love of my life. And the most beautiful girl In the world. Shelby

merrick this is for you. I love you." Shelby looked startled. She had told Scott this was her

favorite song once. She didn't even think he'd remember. The music began to play.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

Shelby was really listening to the lyrics now.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way 

Shelby couldn't believe Scott was singing her favorite song to her. She was so happy.

Their love was real. She had tears now. But for the first time. They were tears of joy.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

Scott smiled at Shelby.__

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you 

When Scott finished everyone clapped. "Shelby, please come to the stage." At first Shelby

couldn't move. What he had just done. It really touched her. Finally she got her feet working

again and walked to the stage. Scott helped her up then brushed away her tears. "Shelby

Merrick, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I will love you until the end of time. You are

truly my guardian angel." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it.

Shelby saw a Princess cut diamond ring. "Princess Shelby, will you marry me?"

"Where did you get that?" Shelby asked.

" My mother's. She stopped by yesterday. Well Shel, will you marry me?" Scott looked at

her. Then for the first time in 6 months Shelby smiled.

"Yes Prince Scott. I will marry you." Shelby kissed Scott and Scott picked her up and spun

her around. Everyone clapped.

For these two star crossed lovers, through their pain and pasts, they lived happily ever

after.

**THE END!**

Author's note : I know Shelby seemed a bit of a cryer. But it was really emotional. I want to thank you all for reading my story. I wrote it for you. I am working on another story. It'll be up soon. Thanks! MoRbId ShElBy


End file.
